Pain
by Hey Missy
Summary: Drake is hurt. Josh will pay for it. Rated M for its own reasons. WARNING: strong content!
1. PART 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh.**** Because if I did…haha**

**A/N: A very special thanks to Dlvvanzor who magically rewrote this for me. **

**.net/u/818131/**

**You should visit and praise her beautiful work.**

**Important: This is a work of FICTION and it's there where it's going to stay. By no means I endorse the subject of this story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I know I shouldn't have done it, but fuck, I was angry and drunk.

And anyway, it was _his_ fault. I invite him to my gig, VIP area and everything, and he shows up with that _bitch?!_ I couldn't stand it; it was too much. I knew that if I looked at him I'd attack her or something, so I forced myself to stay away.

When I finally stumbled home he was there in our room, snoring softly on his bed. He looked innocent, heavenly pure- he was. And I wanted him. Badly. Right then. And I wanted to teach him a lesson- To never cheat on me again. Not with the Creature.

I crawled onto his bed, curling up right behind him. I pulled down the comforter, exposing his body. He was so warm, so fresh and inviting. It was like he was _asking _for it.

I kissed his neck in the way that had made people wild and he nuzzled into the pillow. "_Nrghhhh_" he moaned softly in his sleep. I smiled, my heart fluttering with his cuteness.

I gave in then and touched his body, the tips of my fingers grazing over his now slim waist. I caressed his thigh slowly, drifting to the waistband of his pajama pants. God, did he have the slightest idea of how much I loved him? Wanted him?

"_Josh_?" I called quietly. At his silence, I felt encouraged to pull his pants down. Damn, he had the cutest butt you could ever imagine. He was so _enticing_ and he didn't even know it. Still thought he was ugly.

By now I was stiff as a board, my boner aching in my too-tight pants. I wriggled, carefully pulling them down, finally freeing what was killing me.

I turned and looked at him still sound asleep. So beautiful. With my hands, I aimed the head of my member, seeking the right spot. When he shifted slightly I knew I had reached my target.

I could have lubed myself but I didn't want to. I wanted him to suffer, to feel the same pain I felt when I saw him with that slut who shall remain nameless. It was the only way he'd ever learn.

He, obviously, shot awake the moment I entered him. Before he could scream I covered his mouth with my hand. "Shut the fuck up!" I hissed into his ear. "You don't want to wake up the whole damn house, do you?"

He struggled, desperate to escape, but for once I was smarter and covered him with my body, smothering him into stillness beneath me like a trapped animal.

I forced myself into him with heavy, practiced strokes. His moans of despair were conveniently muffled by the pillow. The small, pathetic sounds only turned me on even more.

So fucking tight. So fucking good. I felt his warmth surrounding me and I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't have stopped now if I'd _wanted_ to, which I didn't.

He finally stopped resisting. I buried my face in his beautiful neck, biting his shoulder and drawing blood as I came with a gasp deep inside him.

My entire body trembled hard and it was like crash-landing into Heaven. I let myself fall on top of him and we both laid there in silence until I had the strength to stand up.

I looked down while I pulled up my pants. He was bleeding and lying completely limp. For a brief moment, I felt sorry for what I had just done.

It didn't last long. I hopped into my own bed and closed my eyes with a peaceful smirk on my face.

Josh's soft sobs lulled me to sleep.

***


	2. PART 2

**DISCLAIMER: I hope it's obvious that I only own the story.**

I woke up in an empty room feeling like a steamroller had just ran _over me_.

Everything hurt. My head, my back, my bones, my…_entrance_. But most of all, my soul.

I was hit by the last person on Earth I'd think could –would! - do this to me.

I lied there for hours trying to understand _why. _Why had he done this. The one I trusted the most, the one that I'd gladly give my life for.

The one that was more than a brother because we chose it to be this way.

Several hours later Mom entered the room and asked me what was wrong. I just answered I wasn't doing very well. She kissed my forehead and brought me milk and cookies. I hardly sipped the milk, my insides felt miserable. Just as me.

When I finally managed to take a shower it was near noon. I knew he would be home anytime.

Only this time things will be different. He may have taken me by surprise, he may have taken my innocence – geez, not even Mindy has had sex with me – but now I will give him something he'll never forget. Something much worst than what he has done to me.

The only thing Drake Parker can't stand.

_Rejection._

**Thank you.**


End file.
